


Korra’s Airbending

by 2Wedensay



Category: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 13:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Wedensay/pseuds/2Wedensay
Summary: This was inspired by The Fixxxer comic “Under My Thumb”Korra has been in Republic City for a few months now and still hasn’t progressed with her airbending. Tenzen, getting worried, enlists the help of his oldest daughter Jinora. However he doesn’t know that she has other intentions for Korra.May add other ideas to this story.





	Korra’s Airbending

 

_On a relatively cool night in Republic city, the Avatar was trying to practice her airbending._

“Where’s my favourite big titted Avatar gone?” Jinora asked loudly as she moved into the garden of Air Temple Island. She was loud enough that Korra worried others would easily be able to hear, especially Tenzin.  
“I’m here!” Korra whispered as she moved away from the air bending gates that she had been practicing on, “just keep your voice down.” Jinora didn’t answer but moved to meet Korra at the gates. Korra stood there smiling and opened her arms to give the preteen airbending girl a hug but Jinora didn’t care about that and her hands almost instantly found their way to the Avatar’s breasts. Korra’s breath hitched as Jinora played with her ample chest like it was a toy – fondling her breasts. Groping them. Moulding them

Korra was panting and Jinora noticed this as she found the teenager’s hard nipples through her top.  
“Take off you top”  
“Jinora! I’m not doing that after what happen la-“ Korra protested but was interrupted by the airbender  
“Take it off. A good airbender is free like the wind, so let your breasts be free and it will be a step to learning airbending” Korra quickly looked around to make sure there was no one looking before sighing and then slowly removing her top. Jinora smiled as the Avatar obeyed her but she wasn’t satisfied yet,  
“Take that bra off too Korra”  
“But-“  
“Korra!” Jinora yelled.  
“…Fine” Korra complied and now she stood there completely topless. Jinora took a moment just to admire the sight of the Avatar’s bare chest. She absentmindedly let one of her hands grab the teen’s nipple and give it a gently tug which caused Korra to stumble a few steps forward into the young airbending girl.

The pre teen’s arms wrapped around Korra’s waist and she hurried her head between her warm and soft pillows all the while the Avatar tried to push her away however the quiet moan that escaped her mouth betrayed this fact. It was clear to anyone that Korra was enjoying this and this was only highlighted by the air bender giving the older girl a small motorboat, Jinora enjoying the feeling of breasts bouncing off her face, which made her pant.

Jinora’s head pulled back and she smirked,  
“Getting excited?” She purred. Korra’s eyes frantically looked around and then down at her feet,  
“..N..No.” Jinora felt like that was a lie.  
“Those hard nipples of yours would beg to disagree” She taunted and the Avatar quickly lifted her hands up to cover her breasts.  
“Stop staring!”  
“No. I like staring.” The airbending girl picked up the teen’s top and bra, “move your hands Korra.”  
No one moved.  
“Korra, I said move your hands. An air bender needs to be free and I’ve already told you that to be free you need to be confident. For example I swear I told you to stop wearing a bra.” She said holding it up. “And I swear I told you not to wear panties as well.” She raised her eyebrow, “do I need to check down there as well?”

The Avatar just quickly shook her head.  
“Thought so.” Jinora yawned, “it’s getting late, I think I’m gonna get some sleep,” she made a over exaggerated shiver, “it’s getting cold and I think I’ll need something to warm me up tonight.” She turned and went inside leaving Korra in the garden.

Jinora was reading in bed when she saw her door slide open. She didn’t even have to look up from her book to know who it was instead she simply pointed and spoke,  
“Shut the door, take your clothes off and crawl in to bed.” She heard the door shut, heard a faint sound of clothes hitting the floor and then finally she felt the cover at her feet lift up and then the warm body of the Avatar between her legs. She closed her book and placed it on the bedside table and looked under her cover to see a pair of blue eyes. Korra’s chin was currently resting on Jinora’s stomach and younger girl beckoned for the other to come closer.

Korra did as she was told and moved to sit up and straddle the young airbender then Jinora hands moved to play with her breasts once again.  
“What are the principles of airbending?” She lazily asked  
“Air is the element of freedom.”  
“What else?”  
“Um….there are spirits and stuff..” Jinora roughly dig her fingers into the teen’s sensitive nipples and the teen had to cover her mouth to stop herself from screaming and waking everyone else on the island.  
“You need to do better than that Korra. Air is the element of freedom and it is also the path of least resistance. That’s why you need to do what I say.”  
“But how does that help me connect with my spiritual side?” She asked and the pre teen responded by gently massaging her breasts.  
“If you do what I say I’ll make you feel good,” Jinora’s hands began to dig deeper and moved faster, “and if I make you feel good then your chakras will open up and maybe just maybe you might get in touch with your spiritual side.” Korra had began to get wet from the airbender’s groping and Jinora felt her wetness on her stomach and she also noticed the way Korra had subtly began humping her.  
“But to make you feel good, you need to make me feel good.”

The Avatar nodded and slid herself back down under the covers. She positioned herself so that her feet were sticking out the bottom of the cover while her head was right between Jinora’s legs. Jinora leaned back with her head staring at the ceiling, she smiled when she felt Korra’s warm and wet tongue gently lick up and down her sex before properly getting to work. The tongue plunged into her pussy. It alternated between fast and unpredictable licks all around her sex as well slow and methodical one’s that really took their time to give her pleasure. Jinora moaned as her hands found their way to Korra’s hair as she continued to eat her out. Jinora had read about sex in some of her books, books her mother banned her from reading but she had read anyway, and she heard it was good but she never imagined it would feel as amazing as this.

This wasn’t her first time with Korra, it was more like her 9th or 10th but Jinora swore that each time felt even more amazing than the last. Korra began to draw the airbending symbol over her clit and Jinora moaned in pleasure. He legs wrapped around the Avatar’s shoulders as she felt herself get close. She was panting now and after repeatedly purring out Korra’s name it happened. She came and she loved it.

The teen’s face got a covering of Jinora’s juices and Korra even swallowed some of the girl’s cum. The airbender slowly released her hold of the other girl as she took a handful of deep breaths just to collect herself.  
“Fuck. That was so fucking good.” Korra heard lifting her head, a little shocked that she got the usually polite girl to swear. “Make me cum two more times tonight. Then we can have a special day tomorrow, Okay?” She cooed as she stroked the Avatar’s hair. Korra nodded and ducked back down to do what the airbender asked of her.

  
After around half an hour Jinora finished. They were both sweating and the girl invited Korra to come up from under the covers and sleep next to her. The Avatar accepted and the two girls slept peacefully and nakedly in each other’s arms. Korra’s head resting on the pillow and Jinora’s resting on the pillows that were Korra’s breasts.


End file.
